


Get Your Love

by Bluepotato94



Series: Get Your Minnie [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Drama & Romance, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepotato94/pseuds/Bluepotato94
Summary: After come clean with their feeling with Seungmin, all the member now try to get the main vocal to fall for them. What will they do to make the younger boy choose him for real now? Can they get the puppy boy love in the end? To add it up, there is a crazy stalker that try to get Seungmin? Can Stray kids protect their lovely Omega?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Get Your Minnie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Get Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second series of Get Your Minnie!  
> Sorry for the long waiting and hope you enjoy the story!  
> English is not my first language so I am sorry for any mistake! Thank you and enjoy!

A young omega bites his lip in nervousness while looking down at his cup of coffee… He can always treat it like usual hang out but after ‘The Talk’ they have he cannot believe but saw it as a different thing now… They just do their date now after Seungmin finished his heat a week ago so it kind of delay the filming…

“Hey Minnie…”

Seungmin looked up to see Felix smiled brightly at him

“Why are you so nervous?”Felix chuckled when he notice how the younger boy keep biting his lip while looking at him

Seungmin shake his head while saying,”Nothing, I don’t even know why am I so nervous? Maybe because there is camera around?”

Seungmin didn’t lie because there is camera everywhere to film his promise date with Felix since he win the reality show with him

Felix ruffed Seungmin’s hair gently,”Stop overthinking things, Seungmin-ah and let’s have fun like we always do…”

Seungmin nodded and smiled back because that Felix impact on anyone, they cannot help but smiled back at the older boy smile

“So, since it’s a date, can I hold your hand?”Felix asked

Seungmin chuckled,”You make me even more nervous when you asked for something small like these…”

Felix chuckled and said,”What can I do? I am a gentleman after all…”

Seungmin looked at Felix with unreadable expression before concluded,”You spend too much time with Jisung, his behaviour start to rubbing on you…”

Felix laughed at Seungmin’s word before holding the younger boy hand and intertwined their finger…

“Let’s try to stop talking about other members in our date okay…”Felix said

If Seungmin can be honest, he has a lot of fun today with Felix even though they do this for filming only but the way Felix treat him make him feel that he really is special to the older boy… They went out to buy some clothes before heading out to try the new restaurant and through everything Felix make sure to ask Seungmin if he is okay with every action and plan…

“What are you thinking about,Minnie?”Felix asked while patting Seungmin’s head gently

They just finished their filming on the restaurant place where they have their dinner together… They already said goodbye to the crew and thanking them for the good job but now they need to wait for their manager to pick them up…

Seungmin smiled softly before saying,”I have a lot of fun today even though we do this for filming…”

Felix looked at Seungmin with unreadable expression,”Seungmin-ah, you do know that I have feeling for you like everyone else…”

Seungmin looked at Felix and nodded cutely

“I know, this date happen because of the show but I do hope you won’t mind with another date just with me next time…”Felix said

“Of course I don’t mind at all, Lixie… I-I like spending time with you after all…”Seungmin said while blushing furiously

Felix smiled at Omega action before taking his hand on his once again

“So, is that a promise for another real date without camera around?”Felix asked

Seungmin nodded while averting his eyes from Felix…

Felix smiled brightly at that before taking the younger boy for a hug while saying,”I am happy that you think about a second date with me,Seungminnie…”

“What are you talking about? We go out together a lot…”Seungmin mumbled quietly

“I know but now that I can call it a date, I will show you how great I be if you willing to be my mate…”Felix said

“W-What?”

Seungmin pushed him away while looking at Felix in surprise

“I always hold back my affection on you but now that everything in open, I will not hold back my affection and show you that I will be a great mate if you pick me in the end…”Felix said with determination on his eyes

“Y-You will be a great mate, Lixie… I mean you are kind and you always consider with other people so I think you-“

“Don’t say something like that if you are not sure to pick me yet, Seungminnie…”Felix cut him off before cupping his face to make the younger boy look at him

“B-B-“

“I will make sure you will pick me,Seungminnie because if you already think I will be a great mate why won’t you fall for me right?”Felix said while smiling brightly

Seungmin looked down before nodding nervously… Why does he never realize that Felix always looking at him like he hung the star and the moon?

Felix smiled in satisfaction before letting the younger boy go

“So, where should we go for our next date?”Felix asked casually

“But, don’t we need to go home now?”Seungmin asked curiously

“I know, I mean you already voluntarily agree on second date so where will be going next time?”Felix asked

“I-I don’t know and I never agree on anything…”Seungmin pouted cutely

Felix chuckled before saying,”How about we go to Han River? I mean you and Hyunjin went there once and I feel that you need new memory with me there…”

“What do you-“

“Hey guys! Sorry I am late… Let’s head back…”

The sound of their manager stopped what ever Seungmin about to say as their prepared themselves to head home together…

* * *

Jisung looked at the door as if it will answer all his thought about someone that hasn’t go home yet…

“Jisung, stop looking at the door like that! They are on their way back…”Chan called out the younger boy

Jisung pouted at Chan’s word before whining,”But I miss him hyung… How can Felix bring him out on a date? I want a date too…”

Changbin rolled his eyes at the younger childish word

“Then you should man up and ask him instead…”Changbin said

“Like you have ask him to go on a date with you which is never…”Jisung said

“What do you mean? I will ask him to-“

The opening door cut their word right away… Jisung looked up with a sparkly eye only become disappointed right away when he only saw Felix there…

“Yah Lee Yongbook! Where is my baby?”Jisung asked

Felix rubbed his neck nervously before saying,”Minnie is on company right now…”

“What? Why don’t he come back with you?”Chan frowned

Felix grumbled bitterly,”He said that Jeongin want to see him in there so he went there first…”

“What? I will go to company now! I need to see my baby…”Jisung said while standing up only being held up by Chan

“No one going anywhere! They will be back soon so you can wait just for another hour…”Chan said

“What? But I want to see my baby!”Jisung whined dramatically

* * *

“Innie? You in there?”Seungmin called out the younger boy softly

Seungmin about to went back home with Felix before seeing Jeongin texting him to meet him up at the company so Seungmin went there first before going back home… He went straight to Vocal room that Jeongin always used…

“Seungmin-ssi is that you?”

Seungmin freeze in place when he heard the voice of his vocal teacher assistant… Seungmin turned around and bowed politely at his teacher

“What are you doing here so late?”The teacher asked while smiling

The smiled looked so friendly but Seungmin know better than being there with this teacher after the last time he almost being assault by him (Get Your Date Chapter 12)

“Why are you so scared of?”The teacher asked

Seungmin shook his head before trying to get away only for the teacher to grab his arm

“Where are you going? It’s late why don’t I walk you to your dorm instead?”The assistant asked

Seungmin tried to make him let go of his arm but the assistant only tightened his grip on him

“Come on! It’s dangerous and your sweet scent will attract many Alpha on your way…”The assistant said again

Seungmin almost let out a distress sound at the assistant advance on him before a voice he known so well can be heard…

“There is no need! We will go back together!”

Seungmin feel himself being pulled away from the assistant grip to the embrace of someone he known the best

The assistant chuckled nervously before saying,”I just worried something might happen on him this late but if I.N is here I guess I will go now…”

“Don’t need to be worried he has 7 peoples that will always protect him…”Jeongin said coldly

The assistant smiled before hurriedly went away from the place

Jeongin let out a deep breath after the assistant went away and looked down at the boy in his embrace

“Are you okay hyung?”Jeongin asked worriedly

Seungmin shook his head, he wanted to lie but his distress scent will give it away… He buried his face on Jeongin’s chest to muffled his sound of distress…

Jeongin growled when he picked it up and tightened his embrace,”I want to show you something tonight but I guess it can wait… Let’s get back home tonight!”

Seungmin looked at the younger boy eyes in guilt before opening his mouth to reject the offer

“We-“

“No! Your safety always come first,Hyung… I know you feel unsafe now so let’s get back to the dorm okay?”Jeongin cut him off

Seungmin nodded as he let the younger boy pulled away and taking his hand in his instead… Seungmin wonders when is I.N become so mature and strong?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it!  
> Comment and Kudos are appreaciate!


End file.
